dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Vyond Network
Background: GoAnimate Network was launched in 1947 1st Logo (1925-1994) Logo: 1925-1994 FX/SFX: Late 1994 New Logo November 22, 1994 Music/Sounds: 1949-1994 Avaliability: Extinct On TV (1950s-1994) Scare Factor: Halloween October 31, 1994 Schedule: 1992-93 10:00/9:00 GMT.TheNewsMan 23:00/22:00 GMT.DailyBusinessManvsTheOldGuy 00:00/23:00 GMT.SignOffUntil10:00am 2nd Logo (Nov 22nd 1994-2003) (Entertainment) Logo: November 1994 – 2003 FX/SFX: 2001-2003 Music/Sounds: November 1994 – 2002; 2003 Availability: Extinct on TV (November 1994 – 2000; 2002-2003) Scare Factor: Halloween October 31, 2003 GoAnimate Network ID|'Ident' GoAnimate Network Sign Off 2000s|'GoAnimate Network Sign Off (February 14, 2000)' 14276987L.jpg|'On-Screen Bug (May 14, 1996)' latest2.png|'On-Screen Bug (October 4, 2002)' 3rd Logo (Fall 2003-Early 2010) (Entertainment) Logo: 2003-2010 FX/SFX: 2005-2007 Music/Sounds: 2003-2009 Availability: Extinct on TV (2008-2009; 2010) Scare Factor: Halloween 2004 4th Logo Without The Schedule From October 5, 2005! 6am Eric Smith 6.30am More Bigger News At 06.30 7am The Eric Show 7.30 Dora 8am The Misadventures of Dora The Explorer 8.30 Sprock! 9am Movie TBA 11am Movie 1pm GoAnimate's Kick Your Asshole! 5pm Stretch and Flex 5.30pm Letter 6.30pm Letter 7.30pm Emmerdale 8pm The Wrong Door 8.30pm NEW SHOW: American Dad! 9.05pm Enterman 9.30pm The Critic 10pm AdultAnimate! Network GoAnimate Network ID (2007–present)|'Ident (2003)' (2010-May 2nd 2012) (Entertainment) Logo: 2010-May 2012 FX/SFX: 2010-May 2012 UK Version Music/Sounds: 2010-2011 Availability: Extinct on TV (2010s) Scare Factor: 2010-Halloween 2011 5th Logo(Black: Early 2010 and Winter 2010) (May 3rd 2012-2013) (Entertainment) Logo: May 2012 – 2013 FX/SFX: May 2012-January 2013) Music/Sounds: May 2012 only!) Availability: Extinct on TV(2013) Scare Factor: 2012 6th Logo(Thanksgiving 2012) (Early 2013-Fall 2015) Logo: 2013-2015 FX/SFX: No FX and SFX only From 2013 till 2015 Music/Sounds: 2014 only and 2015 Availability: Extinct on TV (2013-2014; 2015) Scare Factor: Halloween 2013-2014 7th Logo (Black 2013-2015) (October 2015-September 2nd 2016) (Entertainment) Logo: (2015-September 2016) FOX: (2015-September 2016) Music/Sounds: 2016 Availability: Extinct on TV (2015-2016) Scare Factor: 2015 8th Logo (Thanksgiving 2015) (September 3rd 2016-2017; Early 2018) (Entertainment) Logo: TBA (September 2016 – 2017) FOX: TBA (September 2016 – 2017) Music/Sounds: 2017 or 2018 Availability: Extinct on TV (2016-2017) Scare Factor: Halloween 2016 and 2017 9th Logo(Bank Holiday Monday 2018) (2018) (Entertainment) Logo: TBA (2018-2019) FOX: TBA (2018-2019) Music/Sounds: TBA(2019) Availability: Extinct on TV (2018) Scare Factor: Halloween 2018 Only On February 2, 2012, GoAnimate Network Was Acquired By Gulf+Western, Total Wonder Organization! * An YouTube Channel / youtube.goanimatenetwork * Ungure2010/d4www.WixSite.com/d4www.Wix.com www.goanimatenetwork.com 10th Logo (2015-2018) Logo: TBA (2015-2018) FOX: TBA (2015-2018) Music/Sounds: 2016 Availability: Common Scare Factor: Halloween 2015 and 2016 With The 11th Logo! Go!Animate Network Ident (2016 5.5)|'Ident' (2016-2017) Logo: TBA(2016-2017) FOX: TBA(2016-2017) Music/Sounds: TBA(2016-2017) Availability: Extinct on TV(2016-2017) These logos were used for Go!Animate Network from November 2016 until March 2017, due to the fact that GoAnimate Network almost got sued by its supporter Cartoon Network. As of March 2018, Go!Animate Network was reverted back to its original logo from 2015. (2017-2018) Logo: TBA(2017–present) FOX: TBA(2017–present) Music/Sounds: TBA(2017–present) Availability: Common (2018-2019) Availability: Common (2019-present) Availability: Common On January 11, 2019, Vyond Network was acquired by Chronostorm. Category:TV Channels Category:Fictional Television networks Category:Fictional television channels Category:GoAnimate Category:GoAnimate Network Category:1947 Category:Vyond Category:Vyond Network Category:2018 Category:Chronostorm Category:1940s